


[浩珉]TEN

by TuiMao



Category: Homin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

十个两人之间亲吻的片段 既然一开始就用了他两歌名当文名就一直延续下去了。  
上先来五个

01.  
从此这个世界的喧嚣都与他无关了，他所珍视的人和努力的方向越来越明晰。  
沈昌珉伏在他手臂上无声哭泣的时候，郑允浩这么想。  
他紧紧搂过他，用力将他禁锢在自己的怀中。沈昌珉的泪水沾湿了他的脖子，从他敞开的衣领里滑了下去。最近那些围绕在他们两个周围的杂音像断断续续干扰他们磁场的电波，终将消散而去。  
圆形主舞台的射灯全部侧旋打在位于舞台中心的他们身上，没有什么东西可以凌驾于梦想和他要守护的东西之上。他狠狠吻了沈昌珉的脖子，在他眼前的那一小块柔软又汗湿的皮肤一直蛊惑者他，用力重到恨不得将他融入到自己的身体内，即便坚强如他，也需要身体接触的实感来确信他真的站到了这里。

他们坐在下面看着刚才自己还大放异彩的舞台，却有点恍如隔世的味道。沈昌珉垂着头不怎么愿意抬起来，出了些许汗水的短发细细碎碎贴着额头，他的眼梢和鼻尖哭软了透着红，睫毛微微颤抖着，浸透了泪水看起来更浓密乌黑了些。他咬了咬干燥的嘴唇，想开口却发现声音又低又哑，大半个音都含在了喉咙里——哥，我……  
郑允浩几乎是立下回应了他，他穿过沈昌珉纤长的手指十指紧扣轻轻摇晃，他不太擅长说那些动人甜蜜的安慰话语，他只希望他能通过交握的手感受到他所传达的那些只能意会的心情。  
只要有我在。只要有你在。  
以前，现在，将来。

02.  
他洗完澡出来的时候只围了下半身，头发被他搓来揉去得已经几乎不滴水了。沈昌珉已经先睡下了，最后给他们订了的这行政套间一看就是给那种注重隐私和享受的情侣或夫妻专用的。他伸手一拉系了长穗的束带，那柔滑的绸缎华盖就散了开来笼罩着这张大床了，他们没有完全合上那落地大窗，夜风钻了进来推着那波浪一般摇摆的华盖起起伏伏。床头的红酒杯里有一些干涸在杯底的点点宝石色红酒余滴印迹，沈昌珉安静地睡在他那一侧，给他留下了一大半空间。他也只有刚睡下去的时候老实，郑允浩笑着摇了摇头，俯身轻轻抽走他手里的书。  
他凑近了才发现沈昌珉的脸红得不正常，他疑心他发了烧。他手一撑在沈昌珉的枕头一侧翻身上了床，围着的浴巾开了，郑允浩几乎是全裸隔着被子将沈昌珉完完整整地圈禁在他的身下，他慢慢地放低了身体，额头贴上了沈昌珉的，还未干透的发尖上滚落的水珠掉落到了沈昌珉的鼻梁上迅速滑了下去，他们的气息几乎是融合在了一起。他不确定是否是他的错觉，昌珉开始了他一贯的低声梦呓，且他的脸看起来更红了。他的下腹一热，这才意识到他们现在的姿势和他自己的状态是有多危险。  
但是他却想抓住这样难得的一分一秒好好地看着他，只有他们两个人，困在这样柔软的陷阱里，困在这样安静得宛如隔世独立的夜晚里。  
他轻轻握住他的下巴，再一次缓缓靠近了他。  
这一次，他吻了他。他轻易地，未经许可地就进入了沈昌珉的领地。  
——昌珉呐，喜欢哥吗？  
沈昌珉不知道在他的第几重梦境中游荡，嘟囔着说了一些组织不起来言语的，毫无意义的音节。  
他有些失望，摇了摇头，自嘲像个傻瓜一样，翻身钻进了他那一侧的被子。  
喜欢啊。  
一直都喜欢。  
那股子兴奋和愉悦感从脊椎最下面像电流一样窜了上来，他迅速翻过来朝向沈昌珉那一侧。  
我本来想给哥一拳的。  
为什么不在我醒着的时候问我。  
沈昌珉抬着手臂捂着脸。  
郑允浩看到他的耳后像晚霞一样一大片一直染红到了脖颈。  
他今晚是一点都不想睡了，他翻身将挣扎着四肢乱蹬的沈昌珉压得严严实实。  
——因为九十九种可能你都不会给我我想得到的答案。  
沈昌珉弯着嘴委屈巴巴，睁了晶晶亮的圆圆眼睛瞪着他——那哥你可真的是傻瓜了。

 

03..  
他觉得郑允浩应该是睡熟了，他抱着手肘大叉着腿，一下一下歪着脑袋靠在了沈昌珉这一侧，毯子一半滑到肩膀这里，一半被他压在自己身下，张着嘴低低地发出了绵长均匀的呼吸声。  
沈昌珉合了书，轻轻推着他脑袋往他自己那边去。郑允浩的腿占了太多地方，逼得他只能合拢着双腿靠在一侧，对方睡着了身体却更松弛开来，慢慢得寸进尺占据了更大的地盘。他轻推一下，郑允浩的脑袋就像钟摆一样因为反作用力反而又朝他晃了更多过来，几个拉锯战后他放弃了，自己都笑得不行，咬牙切齿脸上戏很足地作势要拿书敲他脑袋。  
对方睡得很沉，呼吸重到有些微微鼾声，他却毫无睡意。他将书搁到了腿上，单手撑在扶手上托着脑袋观察着郑允浩。他们没有化妆，郑允浩的脸上写着疲惫，他们只有对着彼此的时候才会卸下一切防备，郑允浩的唇形生得很好，一直都是看起来人情味十足的样子，唇上有些明显地冒了些胡青。沈昌珉悄悄伸了另一只手过去，轻轻搓着他发尾，慢慢朝着一个方向碾转，只一会，那一小撮头发就被他弄得像一根金棕色的小刺戳在他脑袋后了。  
正当他要朝着下一撮头发下黑手的时候，手腕却被抓了个正着。郑允浩一掀毯子盖住了两个人的头，将他按在座椅里亲吻。他甚至还没清醒，身体却先行动了起来，带着浓重睡意几乎是毫无章法胡乱啃着沈昌珉的嘴唇，他的胡青甚至扎到了他柔软的唇肉，堵得他不能说话也不能呼吸更不能挣扎，沈昌珉知道这是他在惩罚他的小小恶作剧，那一小方遮挡的空间却因为两人急促的呼吸香艳了起来。  
他被钳制得动弹不得，或者说他根本没有想过要反抗这件事。他现在可以沉浸在这样甜腻的交缠中，也可以在之后一脸镇定自若地走机场。  
只要他们足够聪明，就一直可以。

04.  
郑允浩发狠整根操了进去，沈昌珉屁股刚一绞紧，他就射了。昌珉抱着枕头整个软趴趴伏在了床上。郑允浩回了些神过来，缓缓在里面又动了几次，将精液全都射了进去。那里面的软肉被他弄了一晚上，湿漉漉地挤着他的那根像在舔弄。昌珉覆了薄薄肌肉的背后发了一层汗，整个人都像水里捞上来的一样，他退了出来，肉头吐着残余的乳白液体划拉粘在他的屁股上，肉口开了个细小的缝还一时合不完全，内里被磨到深粉色的肉只稍一挤，汩汩精液又顺着流了下来。郑允浩伸了一根手指进去勾那些残液，那软肉却脱离了沈昌珉的意志，食髓知味地自动自觉又缠上来柔腻地吸着他的手指，郑允浩沿着他脊椎一个一个按着吻，沈昌珉在轻轻颤抖，他知道他对这种高潮后细小又过分甜蜜磨人的亲密接触很受用。  
他撤出了手指翻身下了床，他们不仅套用完了，纸巾也没有了，他应该去客厅拿一些。沈昌珉光裸着翻了过来，床单在他身下发出了织物那种特有的摩擦声响，他用他那湿透了的双眼不解望着他，但凡郑允浩意志力再薄弱一点，他就要再回到床上去了。他随手捡起了沈昌珉的内裤，两手一撑穿了上去。沈昌珉呻吟着抓了枕头挡着自己的脸，这条刚才被郑允浩从他身上脱下来的内裤，上面有着他分泌的前液和射出来的精液，现在倒好，或许还混了郑允浩自己的体液，七七八八混到了一起，一细想就色情得不行。他嗷叫了一声，偷偷移开了一些枕头，他的内裤对郑允浩来说还是小了点，还在不应期的那一团依然撑得他内裤结结实实鼓鼓涨涨的。  
你快脱掉，别去拿了，我不要擦了。他又急又羞说完又把脸藏到枕头底下去了。  
郑允浩大笑起来，一脚又跨上了床，沈昌珉感觉得到床又陷下去了。  
他轻轻扯掉了他的枕头，揉了揉他乱成一团的卷发——如果不弄干净，昌珉明天会生我气的。  
他咬着下唇别别扭扭逃开他炙热的视线，用低到不能再低的声音回应他——没有了。  
郑允浩的重量压了上来，他拉开了沈昌珉的两只手将他钉在床上，轻轻咬着他薄软的耳垂——那去哪里了。  
沈昌珉没了遮挡物，再一次完完全全又暴露在他眼前了，他干脆挣扎开了一侧手，一勾搂紧了郑允浩，用气声在他耳边悄声说——全都吃下去了。

05.  
他们陷入了持久的冷战，甚至他想过是不是在沈昌珉看来，他们已经分了手——自从他们分开住被旁人正面或者旁敲侧打地建议了一次又一次。他甚至不能想这个，一想到他就会想起身破坏点什么。虽然他逞强在镜头前脱口而出说这样他就可以霸占整间屋子了。他没有捕捉到沈昌珉脸上渐渐黯淡下去的失落神情——如果哥讨厌我的话，那我也只能离开了。  
最匪夷所思的是，一点都没有影响到工作，镜头前他们依然能默契到一个眼神就知道对方接下去的动作或者想说的话语。只是下了班哪怕他们回去的是同一个家，路上也没有任何交谈，只分别和经纪人有的没的搭着寥寥数语。这几天他也很少叫朋友来家里了，他开始整理沈昌珉不给他整理了的他的那一半，他开始进门就把脱下的鞋子摆得整整齐齐，他也开始缩短了洗澡时间都不怎么在里面唱歌了，他还把洗手台上他飞溅的水都擦得干干净净，甚至假装他都学会了从牙膏屁股开始挤牙膏而不是中段。但是沈昌珉像是无视了这一切一样没有作出任何反应，连他对他不满的时候那种口吻尊敬却暗暗散发着怨气的短信都没有了。  
沈昌珉是真的生气了。  
如果郑允浩之前说他觉得他是结了婚和老婆生活在一起的话，那他现在是彻彻底底体会到了离婚的节奏。沈昌珉是个安静的孩子，安静地钻了牛角尖，执拗到只会积累到了某个点然后找个出口爆发的孩子。  
他承认如果他一开始就在他说要搬出去的时候哄哄他，或许事情就不会变成这个样子了。只是在那么多要他们分居的声音里，他从来也没有想过会听到来自于昌珉的，他的骄傲在那一刻让他们两个成了互相置气的傻瓜。他承认这天晚上是他预谋好的，他钻进沈昌珉被子里的时候，昌珉甚至都没有立刻反应过来，他只好一翻身卷了被子撅着屁股背对着郑允浩。郑允浩从他身后贴紧了他张开手臂整个将他圈进怀抱，蹭在他脖颈处亲了亲他后脖子，甚至语调里还带了点委屈——昌珉不是要说好要做我的小猫咪的吗。沈昌珉本来还有点生气，结果听他胡乱说着自己的唱词，挣扎着用脚趾拼命抵着被单让自己不笑出来，强行压下去自己扭曲声音里的笑意——才不是你的小猫咪。  
郑允浩满意地从后面看到沈昌珉努力忍笑到乱颤的肩膀，在夜里他的声音听起来带了些十几岁时候唱那一句歌词时候的软软糯糯。他将他搂得更紧了一些，不知道要怎么才能抒发胸口暖暖的爱意——昌珉不是真心想要和我分手吧？  
沈昌珉翻过身来整个趴在了他身上，将脑袋乖乖搁在他胸口蹭了蹭，感受他有力的心跳声——如果哥也不是真心想要我搬出去。  
他柔软的头发在胸膛上扫来扫去，郑允浩的心脏跳得乱了节奏——沈昌珉果然还是他的傲娇猫咪，只是他不会说出来。

 

来源于两位生活中真实的细节 我只是两位的搬运+扩写工

08MKMF/强心脏曝光的套间+哥哥问睡梦中的弟弟是否喜欢自己/走机场哥哥脑袋后的头发/TAXI里又酸又爽吐槽哥哥穿自己内裤的弟弟和讨论分居的问题

还有五个放在下了  
一想到两位感觉都要发出老母亲式的嚎叫/HUG里的虎鹿真是人间正义/当然现在也是


	2. Chapter 2

06.  
分开一段时间是他们两个最终共同做的决定，只是对于究竟是多久他们却没有做任何约束。成年人需要更多的个人空间，从工作到生活差不多已经24小时在一起了，他们在方方面面有着大大小小的分歧，如果再将工作中的情绪带到了生活中，或许裂痕会慢慢变大。之前他们对于下班后不再谈工作上的事看似达成了协议，但是关于那些细枝末节根本不可能真正执行，他们之间的感情不应该这样被一点点耗尽。  
沈昌珉想要在工作和生活中找到一个平衡点，更有余裕地享受两者，也对着郑允浩潜移默化这一观点。在这一点上郑允浩赞同他，他们已经过了磕绊期，但他却不希望沈昌珉独立的小世界过于脱离他的视线范围——那么多年以来，他们从来没有离开过彼此。郑允浩一直觉得能在这样浩瀚宇宙之中找到了这样契合的灵魂伴侣，这是一件多么幸运的事情，他们像对方互相缺失的一半，可以不留缝隙地完全嵌入进去。  
如果说沈昌珉将工作生活圈划分成了权重相等的若干色块，那他永远希望自己是对方最为浓重的那一块——应该要远超于他的一切交际圈。  
他谈不上在生沈昌珉的气，只是有点漫不经心。只是他每次面无表情的样子总是让沈昌珉不知所措。他像受了惊的小动物，在泥泞的土里乱踩着蹄子迷失方向，却暗暗想要压下茫然的表情和情绪。郑允浩在发布会上没有看他一眼，连从他那里接过话筒都只是用着一根手指勾了过来。他却在他发言的时候快要哭了出来一般委屈巴巴地看着他，他已经过了那个可以扑到郑允浩怀里任意撒娇的年纪了——场合也不对。沈昌珉的双手交握环了个圆又泄了下去，抿着嘴硬生生把眼泪憋了下去。究竟是哪位极具智慧的人说过，恋人在置气的时候是最像仇人的敌人。  
然而他的“仇人”也没有很好过，周围的人不清楚他们之间的事，却看得出在吵架，似有似无地透露着郑允浩生病了的消息。他想，分手中——或许是分手后的恋人，也是有作为朋友探望的情分吧。钥匙沈昌珉还没有还给郑允浩，捏在掌心里像烫着他的手一般。  
郑允浩果然如他意料之中连灯都没有开，他小心翼翼探着脚摸到墙壁开了灯，对方裹着被子缩成一团一动不动。沈昌珉叹了口气，走过去将保温桶和一袋子冰贴放在床头柜上，转身去洗手间找了毛巾打湿又重新进了屋，他轻手轻脚爬上了床从后面轻轻推着郑允浩。他带着浓重的鼻息翻了过来，却没有睁眼，汗水顺着他的下颌一直滑到脖子下去了。沈昌珉追着那些汗擦拭着他密密冒着水光的脖子和胸口，他并没有将毛巾绞得很干，水的凉快触感应该会让郑允浩更好受些。  
他比自己倔强更多，通常他们冷战过后，如果沈昌珉不在他身边打转，郑允浩没有找到出口也会撞击出一个出口。他轻轻推了推他——哥，要不要喝点粥。郑允浩没有回他，只是依然低声沉沉地呼吸着。沈昌珉以为他没有听清楚，他跪在被子上挪着膝盖凑得离他更近了一些。郑允浩却忽然一把攥住他的手，在这样安静到有些令他窒息的夜里一遍又一遍地叫他的名字——昌珉。昌珉。昌珉。温柔又绝望，像一波接着一波的海浪，拥着他的心沉到海底去了。他逃不开他的手，郑允浩哪怕在生病，依然怪力到他无法挣脱，他只好埋头在他边上的被子里蹭了蹭——知道了知道了，别再喊了。沈昌珉吸了吸鼻子，有些狼狈地一手抓着毛巾一手撑在枕头上匍匐爬过去亲了亲他汗津津的额头。  
他和衣睡着了，在郑允浩身边。这是他这几天以来睡得最沉的一个夜晚，一点梦境都记不起来。隔了几天郑允浩借口要把保温桶还给他在他家里过了夜。沈昌珉疑心是不是他们真的在一起太久了，以至于在事后温存时刻他屁股里还留着那些东西的时候，郑允浩却在给他保证保温桶他真的里里外外洗干净了，沈昌珉趴在他身上狠狠咬了他一口脖子，心里想反正我都会再洗一遍啊。

他们又交替感冒了，沈昌珉却辩解是他的花粉症犯了。

 

07.  
郑允浩一直觉得沈昌珉的这件衣服犯了规，从锁骨一直敞开到整个腹部。沈昌珉很容易出汗，录制现场的射灯全部打开，跳舞的时候他只要稍许一纵情扭胯，大半个身体就呼之欲出了。他看到台下有的人眼睛都直了，他一直都知道那些打量他们的视线，可是他们却只属于彼此，或许沈昌珉应该沾染上更多他的气息。  
一下录制回到休息室他就一只手弯到身后给门落了锁。沈昌珉被他一个猛拉直接按在了化妆台上，桌子晃了几下，那些瓶瓶罐罐终于四散倒了下来。昌珉有些乱了的卷发贴在他汗湿的脸颊，郑允浩熟练地摸到了扣子一把拽下了他的裤子褪到臀下，他双手抓着他的两团臀肉分开他的腿，他们穿着同款的黑色过膝靴。沈昌珉白色紧身裤有些汗湿了，被他脱得半褪到膝盖露着他两条又长又直的大腿，郑允浩朝前顶了顶，大腿肌肉绷得像岩石一样贴着沈昌珉的腿。他双手游走在他结实的腹肌上，顺着肚脐下那一小片柔软的腹毛一直摸到他腿间的软肉。沈昌珉像过了电一样在化妆台和他之间扭动，郑允浩将他按得更紧了一些，他从镜子里看到了自己有些危险的样子和染上了情欲后沈昌珉的脸——哥……我还没有洗澡……沈昌珉绞缠着双手伏在化妆台上，半垂着他那双足以令人疯狂深陷的双眼。郑允浩贴着沈昌珉的脖子磨人一样吻着他水透了的脖颈——没关系，我一直都更喜欢昌珉本来的味道。  
他一手继续不急不缓套弄着沈昌珉那根，另一手摸到了乳液单手开了瓶盖，他摇了摇瓶罐，那奶白色的液体慢慢滑落在了沈昌珉的屁股上，淅淅沥沥一小滩化了开来平添了几分色气。他指尖推着那些液体往他臀缝中间去，按在那柔软的穴口上转了几圈送了进去，他直接伸进去了两指，一抽一送在软肉里破开了条小径，那些过多的水液随着他的手指进出弄得入口湿唧唧作响，沈昌珉已经羞躁到整个伏下身体贴着桌子哼哼唧唧了。郑允浩撤出手指，没有给他喘息的余地，拨开那柔软潮湿的肉口整根干了进去，他凝着力气带着点粗暴一下下直接干到他深处，处在占有欲爆发中的男人不可能过于温柔。沈昌珉腿间那根顺着他操进来的节奏前后晃动，他不敢叫得太大声，只好伸着青筋凸起的手臂徒劳地想抓住什么东西来支撑身体却发现什么都抓不住。郑允浩从后面贴着他的每一寸皮肤，专注地咬着他已经红到要滴血的耳廓，如果有什么可以永远占有和标记沈昌珉的办法，他一定愿意尝试，他讨厌别人窥视他守护了那么久的珍宝。  
他伸了一只手环绕住沈昌珉的身体将他托了一些起来，下面堵得结结实实一下下打在沈昌珉的肉里，逼得沈昌珉红着眼角在镜子里带了些哀求的神情望着他。他松开了他的耳垂，细细舔着他脖颈里的汗水——昌珉呐，是谁在你的身体里干你。沈昌珉对任何他擅长的事情都非常诚实和享受，尤其是情欲，没有人比郑允浩更了解这一点。沈昌珉的头发在性爱中变得更乱糟糟，有几缕紧紧贴着他的额头，眼睛却依然像湖水一样清澈漂亮到让人深陷——是哥，允浩哥。他努力平息着有些急促的气息，带着点慵懒的性感扭过头来寻到了郑允浩的嘴唇湿漉漉地吻了下去。

郑允浩在事后甚至都没有费力去除空气里那甚至有点嚣张的性爱后味道，他或许从来没有想过要掩饰沈昌珉是属于他的这件事。

08.  
他想给他所能给的所有，他也愿意拥抱所有他给他的美好。

郑允浩依然想把面包房里所有的小面包都给沈昌珉买一遍，哪怕在他问了店主昌珉最喜欢买哪一些且试吃了店里一大半的品种后。  
或许是还有别人在场的缘故，沈昌珉在隔了一段时日未见后，头发鬓角修地清爽明晰，带了些小小的腼腆交握着双手坐在他对面。让他依稀看到了些初识时候的味道。他心里一动，想凑过去亲亲他，却不能。郑允浩捏着拳头按压下去了那股快溢出来的冲动。他的感情在这分开的时间内沉淀地更浓厚绵长了，他也学会了更耐心等待，他们接触到手机并不是那么容易的事情，沈昌珉之前也会特意配合他休假的日子去拜托勤务兵也将他排到休息日。忍耐后才更会享受到他们之间更难以割舍的牵绊，以及那更深层次的，带了些再次爱上对方的生涩的，纯粹的又甜蜜的新鲜感。  
郑允浩在桌上列着他给沈昌珉买的小面包，他随手捏了那一个小小的圆球迅速悄悄亲了一下，将它单独包裹在底托纸上推到沈昌珉那一侧。对方的头发修得短到遮不住他红透到几乎快软下来的耳朵了。沈昌珉的指尖微微触到了他的，郑允浩捕捉到了他将面包塞进嘴巴之前双唇蜻蜓点水一样掠过他亲吻过的位置，这恐怕是他们之间最隐蔽的吻了。

 

09  
郑允浩一回家就知道沈昌珉已经先他一步回来了。  
鞋柜边摆放着他的鞋子，电视机开着很低的声音，这本该熟悉到不能再熟悉另一个人的生活气息，却有着点久违的陌生感。他打开水汽氤氲的浴室，水流从沈昌珉颈后顺着他脊椎凹陷的曲线奔了下去，郑允浩穿着衣服从后面搂住了他，激流的水柱瞬间浇湿了他的衬衫湿泞地贴在了身上，一时间各种情绪涌了上来，堵得他说不出话，只能深深吻了沈昌珉还很短的发梢。水流寡淡的味道冲淡了他的气息，不论他怎么用力都不够似的。他抓着沈昌珉扳过来，双手穿过他的大腿一把将他抱了起来顶在瓷砖上咬了下去——还不够，还不够，他真的沈昌珉不足。他十指陷入地掐着他的臀下，沈昌珉差不多是被他钉在了墙上，他近乎是狂风暴雨一般汲取着他的味道和气息。沈昌珉也乱了神思，抓着郑允浩脑后的头发将他更深深按向自己。在这个密闭的，与世隔绝的小小空间之外的纷扰世界仿佛都已与他们无关了。  
郑允浩几乎是带着有些绝望的虔诚从他的嘴唇一路吻到了喉结，停留在了锁骨间的小小凹槽微微吮吸那里的水珠。  
我回来了。我回来了。沈昌珉的声音藏在水雾里听起来一声比一声温柔，他轻轻捏着郑允浩的后脖子，他反而成了安慰他的人。世人皆所不知的郑允浩不那么坚强的一面，他都可以毫无保留地给这个人看。  
郑允浩松开了他，将他小心翼翼地放回了地上。沈昌珉却耍赖一样赤脚踩在了他的脚背上，露出那种挤着所有眉眼鼻子笑得见牙不见眼的，他即使看了无数次后依然会心动的稚气笑容——不想走路了，哥自己想办法带我离开这里吧。

10  
因为工作的特殊性，他们都很少能在家安然淡定地过一次圣诞节，这一年是个例外。通告结束得比预期早，虽然说是圣诞节，但家里也没装饰些什么，之前录制中为彼此做的圣诞花环倒是被早早就翻了出来，挂在墙钉上为屋子里象征性地添了些节日气氛。  
安静悠哉地懒在家里成了最大的奢侈，昌珉做了意大利面和郑允浩先前说自己没有尝过卡布里色拉，不挑食好养活也算是两个人共同拥有的优良品质之一。餐后沈昌珉给自己添了点酒，郑允浩暴风雨一样席卷了所有餐盘在水池里努力按照他的标准尽量仔细洗刷着。这种平安无事惬意舒适地度过一天是他的人生哲学。  
可当正要为这一天画上一个完美的哲学句号的时候，他人生中最棘手也最甜蜜的意外——郑允浩又给他来了一招。沈昌珉热乎乎香喷喷地洗完澡钻进被子里躺平的时候，发现事情果然并没有他想的那么简单。有个东西硬硬地咯着他了，他左扭右扭连郑允浩那一侧的被子都扯着坐了起来，像他养的玛尔济斯犬瞪大了眼睛小小吼着——郑允浩你以为我是豌豆公主吗！再说这玩意儿比豌豆大了多少你知道吗！先上了床的郑允浩没了遮挡物，有些张狂的笑声也盖不住了。  
他每次给沈昌珉送的东西，或者是送东西的方式，都有些不走寻常路。沈昌珉翻身下了床撩着床单摸到了那枚冰凉凉的银镯子，这是个郑允浩常戴着的同款。他钻进被子里挨着郑允浩，心里很高兴嘴里却嘀嘀咕咕说着你还是死心吧我不会让任何东西的地位超过那条手链的。他一直很喜欢郑允浩在十周年的时候送他的手链，不分场合和搭配的一有机会就戴着。对方既然想用有实形的东西来为他们的纪念日赋予特殊的定义，那他就欣然接受。郑允浩没有说话，弯着眼笑眯眯抓了沈昌珉的手腕亲了亲，紧紧扣上去了那枚手镯后将他的手按在胸口，说不上谁驯养了谁，他想他们只是两个在无形流逝的岁月中更加依赖彼此的傻瓜罢了。


End file.
